


Negan’s Birthday

by crzcorgi



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzcorgi/pseuds/crzcorgi
Summary: Number 6 has a surprise for Negan’s Birthday





	1. Birthday Surprise

I decided to surprise Negan with something a touch different. I wasn't like the others, being “sexy” didn't come easy to me. I know the girls laughed at my “innocence” I tried so hard to be more flirty, girly and exotic, but I just ended up feeling foolish.

But I came up with a plan I think could work. I loved to cook and while supplies were definitely limited, I found the ingredients to bake a cake, a birthday cake more specifically. Negan's birthday was today and I was so excited to be able to do this for him. No one was ever able, or was willing to try to surprise him. Maybe I could be the first?!

I needed a way to get the wives kitchen to myself, so I came up with what I believed to be the perfect plan. No one would bother me, until I wanted a certain someone to. I told the wives and a few of Negan's most trusted people that it was, in fact, his birthday and we should throw him a party. They jumped at it and put together a party fit for the king of the apocalypse. I was feeling so sneaky! 

“Y/N, are you coming? The party is starting!” Frankie yelled to me. 

“Uh…cough…I’m feeling a bit…cough cough…sick. Tell Negan I'm sorry…cough” 

“Okay, feel better!” 

I told her thanks, peeking out of my bedroom to see if the rest of them had left yet.  
“Hello? Anybody here?” No answer. Yes! On to my plan.

I quickly changed, then hurried into the kitchen to begin baking. I had hid all the ingredients, not sure why as I was the only wife that stepped foot in the kitchen. I placed everything out on the counter and began.

While the cake was baking, I began making a frosting from the odds and ends I found. It might not be the best, but it would have to do. 

When the timer went off, I carefully took the cake out and gasped, it looked perfect! Yes! I knew it had to cool a bit, but I was so anxious so I put it in front of the fan, hoping that would hasten the cooling process some.

I went to my room, looking for the one small gift I had gotten Negan, bringing it back to the kitchen. I also grabbed a candle to light. No, it wasn't a tiny birthday cake candle, but a candle’s a candle, right?

I touched the cake and said to hell with it, removing it from the pan. It seemed cool enough so I began frosting it with my makeshift frosting, standing back to admire my artwork.

“My, my, my! Hey good lookin’ whatcha got cookin’?”

“Oh my god, Negan! You scared the shit out of me!” I was clasping my chest, trying to catch my breath.

“Look at you doll, thought you were sick, but hmmm, dressed like this, baking a cake. If I didn't fucking know any better, I would think you were doing all this for somebody's birthday. Hmm, what do you say baby girl? Is that what this is?” 

He walked over to me, towering over me. He put his hands on either side of my face, forcing me to look up into his mesmerizing dark eyes.

“Maybe it is for someone's birthday. But who's birthday is it?” I asked him, being coy. 

“Are you teasing me doll?” He moved his face even closer to mine. I could feel his hot breath, smell the whiskey he had just drank. 

“Am I? I didn't realize I was. Does that make me a bad girl?” I didn't look away from him, just giving him a small smirk.

“Not bad, just naughty.” He let go of my face, turning to sit down in one of the chairs. “Show me your outfit doll, I like it very much.” The way he said it sent shivers all over my body. 

I turned around, showing him what I was wearing.

“Is this for the birthday boy?” He winked at me, licking his lower lip.

“Yes sir, all for just him. Rumor is, I’m kinda fond of him.”

“Should I be jealous?” He took my hands, pulling me over closer.

“I don't think so, I mean, you have all of those wives.” I quickly glanced down at him, his eyes so dark now.

“Right now I'm only concerned with one of them, and she's being a bit bratty right now.” 

I took my hands out of his, walking over to a cabinet to grab a couple of plates. 

I began to turn around to ask him if he wanted a piece of cake when I was pushed against the counter.

“Do you think you should be punished? Or should I just open my gift?” His hand slid down to my ass, squeezing it then lightly slapping it. I gasped, never having experienced anything like that. 

I could hardly speak. “Uh…open your…gift, I guess.” His hand had found its way between my legs, slowly moving between my now very damp folds.

He began whispering in my ear. “When they told me you weren't feeling good, I was fucking concerned doll. That's why I came right up here.” His fingers entered my waiting cunt, in and out, in and out. “Don't worry, I told Simon to keep everyone downstairs. And Fat Joey's in the hall. No one will interrupt us.” 

He kept two fingers inside me, rubbing me just right, another finger began circling my now swollen nub. “Oh god…Negan…I’m…I’m.”

“Come for me baby, fuck my fingers. Let me hear you scream!” 

I started shaking, shivering, my high almost achieved. Negan suddenly dropping to his knees, his face shoved between my legs. 

Just as I felt his warm wet tongue enter me, I came, hard, fast, shocking my whole system. “Ne…OH…OH...NEEEE!” I couldn't see, black and white flashes blinding me. Negan held me up, as otherwise I would have collapsed. As I came around, I realized I was feeling a strange, different sensation. 

“Hooooly Shit doll! That is a NEW one for you!” 

“Huh…what is Ne?” I was confused until I glanced down at Negan’s face. His signature smirk showing, but that's not what made me gasp. His face was drenched. 

“Uh…Ne, uh…”

“Oh baby!” He crawled out from between my legs, standing up. I turned around, careful not to fall as I was still wobbly. He leaned over me, grabbing a towel to wipe his face off, his smile growing wider.

He sat back in the chair. “Come here doll.” He patted his lap.

When I started walking I realized just how wet I was. 

“Ne, I'm not sure what exactly happened there. I'm so embarrassed, and so so sorry.” I would was horrified, what did I do?!

Negan began laughing. “Oh darling, you are just so damn adorable!”

“I really fail to see how peeing on your face is adorable, but thank you for that. And for laughing at me.” I began to feel the tears falling. “This was supposed to be a wonderful birthday surprise for you and I dressed special for you and I wanted to look, and feel, sexy for once not like the dumb little girl I really am. And now look, I screwed up once again. Why do you keep me around Ne? I'm not strong and confident like Sherry? Or pretty and sexy like Amber? Or have a great body like Tasha? I was really crying now. I wanted a big hole to swallow me up.

“Y/N, first off, sit the fuck down.” He patted his lap again. I noticed he placed a towel on it. I smirked. As I sat down, he placed both arms around me, pulling me against his chest. “Baby, you didn't piss on me. I wasn't laughing at you, or the fact that you squirted on me. I just love your innocence. I've never been with such a sweet, loving innocent woman before. It makes me so hard everytime.”

“OK, so it wasn't a bad thing?” 

“Not at all, most certainly not. I'm honored that I was your fucking first time. Now, to get you there everytime baby girl!” 

“I guess maybe your birthday isn't a bust after all.” I shrugged.

“I know how to make it even better sweetheart.” He started kissing up my neck, his tongue darting into my ear, causing me to giggle.

“Ne, are you trying to kill me?” 

“Nope, I'm not done with you yet. Hold on tight, doll!” 

I put my arms around his neck as he stood up. He carried me into the living area, grabbing a blanket off one of the couches. He threw it over me asking, “you all covered now baby? Don't want Fat Joseph getting a fucking free show.”

“I'm all set, Ne. But where are we heading?”

“Where else sweet? My room, my true birthday party has just fucking begun!”

I had a feeling I would be losing more of my innocence tonight.


	2. Birthday Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating Negan’s birthday , Negan’s way.

I put my arms around his neck as he stood up. He carried me into the living area, grabbing a blanket off one of the couches. He threw it over me asking, “you all covered now baby? Don't want Fat Joseph getting a fucking free show.”

“I'm all set, Ne. But where are we heading?”

“Where else sweet? My room, my true birthday party has just fucking begun!”

I had a feeling I would be losing more of my innocence tonight.

Negan stepped out into the hallway, trying to simultaneously keep his grip on me without letting the blanket fall, close and lock the door and converse with Joey.

“Sir, one of your other wives came by and was pretty upset when I wouldn't let her in. I wasn't sure what to do, I told her that I was just ordered to stand guard and not let anyone inside. She stormed off down the hall. Not sure where she went but I could hear her yelling at someone else. I was going to come in and ask you if you wanted to see her but…” 

“Jesus fucking Christ! Do you ever shut up?” Negan snapped at Joey.

“Uh, I'm sorry sir?”

I reached my hand out and patted Joey’s shoulder. “You did fine, Joey. Thank you.”

“Yeah, you did fucking fine. No get the hell out.”

“Ne! No need to be rude!” I chastised him, but his bluntness always made me snicker.

“I'm fucking horny as hell, doll! I have no time for fucking niceties!” 

“It's okay, Ne.” I rubbed his neck, loving the bristle of his neck hair. 

When we reached his room, Negan placed his key in the door but when he turned it, the door flew open.

“Jesus Christ! What the fuck Amber! How did you get in here and what the fuck do you want?”

Oh lord, I couldn't believe my luck, well, I could, but why couldn't I catch a break?! 

“Negan, Y/N! I thought you were sick y/n?! You look fine to me?”

“Well, you see, Amber, not that it's any of your fucking business, but I'm bringing y/n back to my room to nurse her…” Negan started moving one of his hands under the blanket and between my legs, causing me to gasp and moan. “back to health. Poor doll, listen to her breathing.” Negan smirked at me.

“It's my business Negan when it's my night! What happened to your schedule? What happened to your love of variety, huh? I still don't see what you see in miss innocent. And why you spend more time with her than anyone else. You could do so much better. You know I can show you a much better time. And…” 

“Amber, do you ever shut up? You're best bet is to take your bitchy ass back to your room right now, before I say something you will regret. Got it?!”

I had to turn my face into Negan’s chest to hide my smile. 

“Grrrrrr!!!!” Amber turned on her high heels,stomping down the hall.

“Okay, baby girl, while Amber did put a bit of a fucking damper on my hard as steel dick,” Negan placed me down on his bed. “we still have more celebrating to do. What shall we do next, hmmm? Any ideas princess?”

I wrapped the blanket tighter around me, feeling a bit shy. While I had experienced a lot when it came to my time with Negan, after this afternoon's lip-smacking fun, I was nervous. 

“No, no, no. What is this doll?” Negan sat beside me, unwrapping my blanket cocoon. “Are you hiding from Daddy? Acting all shy with me, you.are.adorable baby!”

Out of nowhere I got a burst of confidence. Standing up, I threw the blanket on the floor and stood in front of Negan. I smirked at him, taking my hair down out of my hair tie. I kept my gaze on Negan, I could see his pupils enlarging, darkening. 

I slowly started swaying my hips, side to side, gradually turning away from him, thrusting my ass towards him. 

“God fucking damn darling! My fucking hard on has returned!!! Keep it up baby, keep it up!” He placed his large hands on my ass, squeezing. “Jesuuus! I fucking love your voluptuous ass baby girl. Turn doll, I want to see those massive tits!!” I turned, bending over to place my breasts in his face. “Mmhmm, I am lov-ing this side of you girl. Little bit innocent, little fucking bit wild. Goddamn it baby, I don't think I have ever been so fucking hard!”

“Ne, do you ever shut up?” I couldn't help myself, giggling as I spoke.

“Woohoo, look.at.you! All in my face, feisty! Get that ass over here doll!”

I climbed onto Negan’s lap and began kissing him hungrily, nipping, biting. The sounds coming from both us were primal, feral. I felt so different, this felt different.

Moving in unison, still attached at the lips, we crawled into the bed. We broke free to breath and for Negan to rid himself of clothes.  
“Fuck me Ne, I need you so bad.” I panted, needing him, wanting him more than I had ever wanted anything.

“You got it baby.” He laid down and began stroking his red, pulsing cock. “Straddle me doll.” 

I crawled over him, placing my wet core over his thighs, slowly moving up to hover right over his thickness. I began rubbing my dampness back and forth, deep throaty moans escaping me, as my swollen nub was being touched. 

I rose onto my knees, positioning myself to take him in. I reached down, grasping his cock, now wet and ready from my juices, placing the tip at my entrance. Moving delicately, I lowered, feeling the glorious burn from the stretching. 

My moans, Negan’s growls became a kind of sexual symphony, in unison, together in ecstasy. 

“Ride my baby girl, let me see those tits bounce.” He groaned.

I began bouncing, he started thrusting. I couldn't stop the sounds, usually so quiet, now raucous, booming. 

“Lean down.” Negan whisper/growled at me.

I did as he asked, leaning over just enough for him to grab my breasts, putting one in his mouth, sucking, nipping, causing my moans to escalate. I grabbed the other, squeezing it, pulling at the nipple. My other hand holding onto the headboard trying hard to steady myself.

“Oh god…god...Ne…. god help….SHIT!” Without realizing it, Negan had brought his fingers down and was furiously rubbing, pinching my clit. 

“Come doll, come.” And just like that, both of us came, hard, fast and loud. Both of us loud enough to be heard throughout the building. 

I collapsed against Negan, our sweaty bodies melding together. 

After what felt like a lifetime, Negan spoke.

“That, baby girl, was a-fuking-mazing! How was it for you” He was rubbing my back making me almost fall asleep from the soothing sensation.

“It was wonderful, Ne.” I yawned.

“Tired doll? I know I fucking am. Shower later on?”

“That sounds good. Blanket, Ne?”

“Sure thing baby.” He moved just enough to grab the covers and placed them over us. He patted his chest, signaling me to lay my head down.

“Happy Birthday Ne.” I whispered.

“Thank you baby girl. This has been one of the best birthdays, because of you.”

I smiled. “I love you Negan, always.”

“And I love you, forever doll.”


End file.
